Connectors for coaxial cables are typically connected onto complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices. Push-on connectors have been used by consumers for their ease of use, however, over time, such connectors do not remain properly attached to the interface port. For example, push-on connectors can slip off the port if sufficient friction is not maintained between the connector and the port. Such friction forces are a function of the manufacturing tolerances which must be maintained during fabrication. It will be appreciated that it is difficult and/or costly to produce a friction fit, push-on connector which generates sufficient friction between the interface surface of the connector and the external threads of the port. By contrast, conventional, threaded connectors can provide a sufficient retention force, up to the yield strength of a coaxial cable; however, conventional, threaded connectors must also be fully and carefully rotated onto the port during installation. Furthermore, it is desirable to maintain electrical continuity through a coaxial cable connector. This typically involves a creation of a continuous electrical path across the conductive components of the connector and the interface port to maintain a reliable ground connection and an efficient RF shield.
Complementary threaded RF ports and a corresponding threaded connector require several turns or revolutions to fully engage. This can be difficult to achieve because such ports are routinely inaccessible, located on the back or reverse side of an RF device, such as the back of a TV or modem. As a consequence, threaded connectors may not be fully engaged, leading to poor ground and RF performance. Furthermore, a loose connection can adversely impact the entire cable network rather than just the performance of a single RF device.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.